Le Juste Prix
Le Juste Prix ("The Right Price") is a French adaptation of the American game show The Price is Right that airs on M6. It first premiered on December 13, 1987 and ran until the original version was canceled on August 31, 2001. The show was hosted by Max Meynier (1987-1988), Eric Galliano (1988), Patrick Roy (1988-1992) and finally Philippe Risoli (1992-2001). In 2001 a brief sequel, Le Juste Euro ("The Euro Fair"), ran on TF1 and was hosted by Patrice Laffont with Jean-Marie Castile as announcer, it only ran for two episodes from December 31, 2001 until January 19, 2002. On July 27, 2009 a new version of Le Juste Prix premiered on M6 W9 6ter Paris Première NT1. The current version was hosted by Vincent Lagaf' (Known for hosting the French version of Let's Make a Deal as Le BigDil or The Bigdil also airing on M6) with Gerard Vivès as announcer from 2009 until 2011 followed by Jean-Marc Lancelot (most commonly nicknamed as Le Baron) from 2012 until 2014 then Philippe Rambaud in 2015. It ended its broadcast on February 3, 2018. 1987-2001 While all price elements were intact, the series utilized format changes that were exclusive and unique to this version. Here is a list of the format changes: *'1987-1988': Airing only on Sunday, this format featured three pricing games, and used the Big Wheel (La Roue) to determine the two Showcase (La Vitrine) players, with players spinning 100 in only one spin winning a bonus prize. A variation of this format would be used on the German version of TPiR, when it premiered in 1989. *'1988-2000': The format most fans are familiar with, the show expanded to seven days a week. On the Monday-Saturday shows, the show used the 1987 format, but there was only one La Roue winner; that person moved on to the Sunday finals; that used the traditional hour-long format, with the two La Roue winners advancing to La Vitrine. *'1998-2000': Starting in 1998, the daily winners got a chance to win a trip, by playing a version of Clock Game called "Le Grand Voyage", in which the player has 20 seconds to guess the price of the trip. This game moved to the regular lineup in 2000. *'2000-2001': Losing the weekend airings, the new Monday-Friday shows kept the hour format, but the two La Roue winners faced off in a new La Vitrine, a hybrid of the U.S. & European Showcase formats. The top winner stopped a range finder with values ranging from 5,000₣ (€762) to 30,000₣ (€4,573). A single Showcase (usually over 100,000₣ €15,244) was presented; both players bid on it, and the one closest to the ARP AND within range won. In the final season, when the Euro was coming into effect, all games gave their prizes and prices in both Francs & Euros. Pricing Games The name of the original pricing game in the US version is given in parentheses. Many of these follow the same rules and gameplay as the US version. *La tirelire (Any Number; last number in the car's price is given for free) *Le jeu de cartes (Card Game) *L'addition (Check-Out) *Le tyrolien (Cliff Hangers; mountain steps are 0₣-250₣ €38) *Les 30 secondes (Clock Game) *La ligne de crédit (Credit Card) *Le prix interdit (Danger Price) *Le jeu de dés (Dice Game) *La pochette surprise (Fortune Hunter; played for 10,000₣ €1,524) *Le vrai ou faux (Five Price Tags) *La caisse enregistreuse (Grocery Game; range to win is 95-99₣ €14.48-€15.09) *Un zéro de plus (Grand Game) *Le dessus-dessous (Hi Lo) *Le mini-golf (Hole in One) *Le Joker (Joker) *Le quitte ou double (It's in the Bag; top prize of 32,000₣ €4,878) *Le roulé-boulé (Let 'Em Roll) *Les 10 billets (Lucky Seven; played with 10 tickets instead of 7₣) *Le va et vient (Make Your Move; played for a two, three, and five-digit prize) *Les clefs de la fortune (Master Key) *Les 3 tiers (Money Game; played for a six-digit prize; players must choose the three pairs of numbers that make up the price) *Un de plus, un de moins (One Away) *La balle au centre/Le lancer franc/Le Bowling/Les tirs au but (On the Nose; exact guess on the prize's price wins 5,000₣) *Le grand damier (Pathfinder) *Le doublé gagnant (Pick-A-Pair) *Le fakir (Plinko; top prize of 100,000₣, board is 500₣-1,000₣-2,000₣-0₣-20,000₣-0₣-2,000₣-1,000₣-500₣ €76-€152-€304-€0-€3,040-€0-€304-€152-€76) *Le coup de poing (Punch-A-Bunch; top prize of 50,000₣ €7,622) *Le grand prix/L'alarme fatale (Race Game) *Le baromètre (Range Game) *Le fric-frac (Safe Crackers) *Les 3 croix (Secret 'X') *La balle perdue (Shell Game) *La douche écossaise (Shower Game) *La superballe (Superball) *Le coup double (Swap Meet) *Le bouche-trou (Switcheroo; :10 time limit) *Le couplé (Take Two; same rules, but with a slot machine motif) *La tentation (Temptation) *Le méli-mélo (Ten Chances) *Le téléphone en or (The Phone Home Game; top prize of 50,000₣) *La main dans le sac (3 Strikes; played for a car and an extra prize -- the extra prize's price is what the player must fill in) Pricing games exclusive to Le Juste Prix *Le code barre ("The Barcode") *Les fléchettes ("The Darts") *Le oui ou non ("Yes or No") *Le distributeur ("The ATM") *Les cerceaux *Le ciné-quiz *Le 50-50 *Le TV quiz *Le Jukebox *Le Grand Voyage Le Juste Euro (2001-2002) A short-lived remake of the show called Le Juste Euro (The Euro Fair) aired on TF1 From December 31, 2001 until January 19, 2002 hosted by Patrice Laffont with Jean-Marie Castile as the announcer. Originally, they want it to be called Dites-le en Euro! (Say it in Euro!) in order to better stand out from Le Juste Prix. Le marathon des jeux TV (2006) In 2006, A version of Le Juste Prix aired as part of Le marathon des jeux TV (The TV Games Marathon) hosted by Nagui and Pascal Sellem. 2009–2018 When the series returned, it utilizes one of the largest Price sets in the world, a two-story structure so big (as are some props), certain games require players to head to the second level. They also head from the second level when it's time for La Roue. The winner of La Roue plays a revamped La Vitrine, an exact carbon copy of Le Grand Voyage, except the player has 30 seconds (and a given range) to guess the price of the Showcase, which ranges from €10,000-€100,000. One Bid items also vary, ranging from at least €20 to €1,000. In addition, the theme song is a "whistled" remix of the theme previously used in 2001. Pricing Games *Le fakir (Same board as the U.S. version, but the highest value is €2,000 for a top prize of €10,000) *Le mini-golf (Hole in One) *Le tyrolien (Cliff Hangers) *Les 3 tiers (Money Game) *Le doublé gagnant (Pick-A-Pair) *La balle perdue (Shell Game) *Le grand prix (Race Game) *Le zéro de plus (Grand Game) *La tirelire (Any Number; U.S. rules) *Le roulé-boulé (Let 'Em Roll; amounts of €100, €200, and €500) *Le Joker (Joker) *Les 7 billets (Lucky Seven) *La caisse enregistreuse (Grocery Game; range to win is €10-€11) *Pousse des dés *C'est trop ! Stop *Le quitte ou double (It's in the Bag; top prize of €4,000) *Les tirs au but/Le Bowling/Le lancer franc (On the Nose) *Le bouche-trou (Switcheroo; :30 time limit) *Le coup de poing (Punch-A-Bunch; top prize of €10,000) *Les 3 croix (Secret 'X'; in this version, actual people represent the "X's" & "O's") *Le Jukebox *Le Dessus-Dessous (Hi Lo) *Le Gratte-Gratte *Le Pochette Surprise (Fortune Hunter) *Le Fric-Frác (Safe Crackers) *Le Main das le Sac (3 Strikes, played with slightly different rules) *La Douche Ecosaisse (Shower Game) *Las Clés de la Fortune (Master Key) *Le Baromètre (Range Game) *L' Alarme Fatale *Le Vrai ou Faux *Le Mini-Bar (Exclusive to this version, it plays much like Hole in One) *Le TV quiz *Les Citations *Le Flipper (Exclusive to this version, it plays much like Plinko) *Le Prix en Boitê *Quel Chantier ! *Le Brique Au Prix *Le Prix de la Verité (Five Price Tags; played with 4 tags) *La Pliue de Ballons *Le Prix Suspendu *Le Mur de Ballons Other International versions Most international versions of its set and logo were inspired by the 2009 French version like Australia, Bulgaria, Belgium, Lebanon, Netherlands and Romania for example. External links *Official website (1) *Official website (2) Category:Foreign Formats